The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe
by Danica Bruxa
Summary: Danica is distrought to find Tumnus captured by the White Witch, their secret love hangs in the balance. Will she be able to save Tumnus and Narnia along with the Pevensie siblings? Rated T for action, fantasy violence, romance and mature subject
1. Prologue

**hey! so uhm this is my first story on fanfic I hope you like it! and yeah the prologue is really cheesy but watevs. please review if you like it, or constructive criticism (i love that) uhm cuz i love having peoples opinions on what i write because I kinda wanna be an author possibly maybe. so lemme know but if you dont review ill still post the other chapters as I write them and stuff so dont worry i wont be like _that girl _kinda thing. **

**so I hope you like my story! its about the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe if the story was more centered around Tumnus, like... what if Tumnus had a girlfriend? What if she happened to meet the pevensie siblings and go along with them? What if she didnt? (tho the story would probably be really boring if she didnt.)**

**So hope you like it lemme know what you think! :)**

Prologue

I sit on the cold, hard floor thinking to myself. How could this have happened to us? Whydid this happen to us? We kept our opinions unknown, we were careful. I remember us being together, being in love. Because it's true, I love him. I even think he's probably my soulmate... and now he's _gone_.

So I just sit here, remembering us, memories flashing before my eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

**Sorry! there was an issue with the stars ********* that I was supposed to put in the story and stuff so it would make sense but it got effed up in the formatting! I think ive fixed it now but i apologizeee sooo much for the confusion it mustve caused while reading itttt :(**

**AWwww fuck I cant fix it, can someone let me know how to be able to do that stars thing in ur story? it just wont save it no matter what I do... :(**

**Well I think I solved it temporarily anyways, I apologize sincerely for all previous readers who were supa confuzzledddd :( :(**

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter 1: Memories

I watched myself run up to him, as if in a dream. I smiled and looked up at him his name echoing on my lips.

"Tumnus!" I laughed, stumbling on the hill covered by snow.

"Be careful, don't fall!" he called back at me, looking slightly worried as he always did these days.

I laughed to myself; I knew I'd never fall. My slightly-longer-than-shoulder length hair, caramel-bronze coloured, flowing in the wind as I ran towards him, my big light chocolate brown eyes framed by soft long lashes were shining like gold as I looked up at him. Tumnus always told me how my alabaster skin would glow as the moonlight reached it and how my shapely hourglass figure was the bane of his existence. Well he would know since I've never been one with high self-esteem.

As I reached him, I stumbled on the snow as the crown of oak leaves in my hair slipped to rest on my ear. I laughed as I put one hand on Tumnus's chest while the other grabbed his woollen red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Why you insist on wearing nothing but this damn scarf for all of our never-ending winter is quite beyond me Aegeus Tumnus as does the fact that you prefer to go by your last name," I said smiling. I never stopped smiling around him.

"Well if I don't feel cold then tell me Danica what's the problem?" Tumnus huffed defensively, while letting out a shiver as he straightened the oak wreathe in my hair.

"Mhm... Okay. Then tell me. Why are you shivering again?" I whispered twisting his long bright red scarf around my hand.

He put his hands on my hips and turned me around so that my back was pressed to his chest. Tumnus wrapped his arms around me and put his head near my ear.

"Maybe it's because I just can't help myself when you're near?" Tumnus whispered back, tickling my ear.

"Sure... Alright then I'll just say that you're shivering because you're horrified at my ugliness?" I countered, yet snuggling closer into his body, still warm despite the shivering cold.

"You know it's not true, you are beautiful. The most gorgeous dryad I've ever known is you and you know it. You just don't want to have to deal with your ego if you admit the truth." He said burying his face in my shoulder.

I sighed at his closeness. I loved the way we could be together like this. How we could just talk, hold, understand each other, be together. Ha, my friends would all laugh at us if they knew. Too much drama, too much judgment, after all the age difference between us is a few years. Sadly my friends would never understand _"He's only using you!" "How do you know he actually cares?" _I could almost hear them now.

"Do you want to go to my place?" He said roughly and abruptly.

I turned around to look at him, putting my hands on his bare chest while his hands still rested on my hips. I looked up at him, searching for a hint of something. I watched him glance around at the trees in the forest around us. I remember him saying to me _"It's the trees; some are on her side you know, they listen, always listening."_

He held out his arm to me and I took it while we started walking from our meeting place to his home.

"Of course," I reply with a tense smile.

These days a lot is tense, though it's good that I can always talk to Tumnus about it. The fact that some from my race are actually supporting that fake of a queen disgusts me. How could they possibly be so stupid? Queen of Narnia, yeah right, the White Witch is no queen of anything. I do love the snow and winter might be my favourite season but anyone can get sick of anything if there's too much of it. It's its rarity that is its beauty. Now all I get when I see snow is sick. Sick of a tyrant who dares call herself the ruler of Narnia.

We reached his house sooner than I thought we would. I felt bad for not talking on the way, having been lost in thought, but Tumnus didn't seem to mind. He unlocked the door while I waited out by the entranceway near the mountain. His house was truly beautiful, even though you couldn't really see the outside of it. All you could see was a door in the cliff of a mountain: one with nature. I absolutely loved it and felt more at home there than I ever have anywhere else.

He ushered me inside, while I stared around at my surroundings. It was the same as ever, burgundy, old fashioned wood and mountain stone setup: comfortable. I made my way to Tumnus' living room and I sat down on his two-seat couch. You could tell that I was already familiar with his home and that I had been there many times before. Of course, Tumnus made it his job to grab drinks for us: some nice, hot tea. He then sat right down next to me, as close as he could get.

"Well hello there," I say as I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Oh don't look at me like that," He said frowning.

"Alright," I sighed as I leaned into his shoulder, "No more fun and games, what did you want to talk about?"

* * *

><p>I sit and cry for hours. I keep remembering his face, my face, how we used to hold each other and how he would whisper sweet nothings in my ear every day like "<em>You're beautiful" <em>or_ "I love you". _I never said it back. Why didn't I say it back? Probably because I was scared of something like this happening and now that it has... I wish I had said it a million times over. I wish I had screamed it to the skies of Narnia, let all the damned fucking trees that spy for that Witch hear my feelings.

"Oh Tumnus how could you be so _stupid!_" I cry out, sobbing.

* * *

><p>He knows that helping humans is against the law. I know that he hates the White Witch and her horrid reign over Narnia but why would he risk his life like that? All for a little girl, and now... they've taken him.<p>

"No more fun and games, what did you want to talk about," I said looking at him straight in the eye.

"Well, the White Witch is getting ever so cruel and strict..." Tumnus said hesitantly.

"Yes, Mr. Tumnus," I said jokingly, "We all know this."

"She made it law, that if ever we see a daughter of Eve, or a son of Adam, we must bring them to her." He elaborated slowly, not meeting my gaze.

"Tumnus, I already know all this. What happened?" I looked at him puzzled but not quite frantic yet, "Don't tell me you saw a son of Adam!"

"No. Not that," He replied, still not meeting my gaze.

"Then what is it? Tumnus talk to me!" I beg while starting to panic. What could have happened? Is he to be punished for something? Oh please don't let him be hurt.

"I met a daughter of Eve," He said meekly.

"THWAP"

"What in the name of Aslan's mane is wrong with you!" I screamed at him while about to hit him again with the couch pillow.

"Why are you hitting me? OW! Couch pillows can hurt you know!" He cried shrinking back from the pillow.

I paused in my attack.

"You are. The. Stupidest faun. I have ever. Met. In my entire. Life!" I say pausing for breath, and emphasis, every other word.

"What why? It's not like I went out looking to find her!" He puffed weakly in his defence.

"It's because I already asked you this question and you said no!"

"You said son of Adam when it was a daughter of Eve."

"THWAP"

"Same difference!" I cried.

"Ouch," Tumnus huffed under his breath.

"Good!" I said, looking away then looking back at him to see if he was actually hurt, "Okay, not good. I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry... Forgive me?" I never could resist those adorable big blue eyes of his.

"Of course." He said surprised and without hesitation.

I sighed. He really is too good for me, but I was just too selfish to tell him that.

"Alright, well explain how this happened."

* * *

><p>I keep on remembering, I almost want to stop remembering. I'm probably never going to see him again. He will probably die in the White Witch's castle. I choke on this last thought and start hyperventilating. I remember whenever I used to do this around Tumnus he would hold me and tell me it was all going to be all right. Now nothing would be all right.<p>

I hear a noise from outside, scuffling. I look around frantically and see a closet with its doors still on its hinges. I lunge for it and hide myself inside. Who could it be? Hasn't Maugrim done enough damage here?

* * *

><p>"I was coming home, carrying all those damn packages you gave me when..." He trailed off.<p>

"When what?" I said, curious for more of the story. I had heard tales of the daughters of Eve and the sons of Adam yet nothing concrete. I was worried as hell for Tumnus but what can I say I have a passion for stories.

"Well when I came near the place where that old lamppost is. You know... the one where..." He left off abruptly, his face turned away and blushing.

"That was our first kiss, and where we first met. You remember." I said as I looked at him in wonder, observing his deep blue eyes and tousled hair. He shakes his head and his dark brown curls obscure his small horns for a moment. His strong jaw juts out in opposition.

"Of course I remember. I..." He trailed off again, gazing into my eyes. I could tell that his story would never finish at this pace and I vowed not to interrupt anymore.

"Sorry," He continued, "I decided to go take the long way home by the lamppost and I, uh, got surprised by a little girl."

"A little girl, you mean a dwarf? Or the human? What did she look like?" I said excitedly, instantly forgetting my vow not to interrupt.

"She was small, with short brown hair and big blue eyes. Actually she looked like you did as a child, except for the eyes of course, which is probably why she surprised me so much. I saw her and I jumped, and... uh... hid." He said nervously.

I sighed yet again. He may be 22 years old and I may be 16 but sometimes it is very hard to tell who is the youngest here.

"Well anyways..." He continued, clearing his throat, "She approached me and helped me pick up the packages that I, uh, dropped," He paused clearing his throat yet again, "She then admitted to being a human from the city of Wardrobe in the land of Spare Oom."

"_Spare Oom?"_ I thought to myself, _"How odd."_

"Well after that I invited her to tea." Tumnus mentioned quickly.

I stared at him, speechless for once. Didn't he know how dangerous that was!

"Tumnus-" I started to say.

"See I was going to give her over to the White Witch," He started frantically, I gasped, "But I didn't! I didn't because I thought of how disappointed you'd be in me. After all she's only a little girl. She doesn't deserve anything the Whi- Queen of Narnia would want from her."

"Yes. We have to start calling her that," I whisper, looking down, "We could get into serious trouble for saying things like that in public. We could be executed!" I say as I start to hyperventilate like I always do when I panic.

"Hey hey... Shh... It'll all be okay, it's alright we're together." Tumnus croons as he holds me close to his chest trying to get me to calm down, "We will be fine. She went back to her city and we will never see her again. Hey, look at me, I love you."

I would always panic more when he said something like that. What am I supposed to say? I love you too? It sounds so superficial. I don't want to be that girl who always moans on and on about how she loves her lover so much! My friends would hit me right now for calling Tumnus my lover, if only they could know about us. But yet again the issue of the 6 year age gap comes up. I sighed and kissed him, the only way I knew how to respond.

It was a long deep kiss, my hands tangled in his hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He tasted like soft gingerbread. When we both surfaced I didn't know what to say. I'm guessing he didn't either because when I sat up, got off the couch and held my hand out to him neither of us said anything. I led him to the bedroom and as we lay there together, he made me forget all my fears, forget all my pain.

"I love you, my Winter Oak dryad." He muttered as he held me and, like always, I silenced him with another kiss.

There was only our love, and him. Always him.

_And now he's gone. _


	3. Chapter 2: Feelings & Fevers

Chapter 2: Feelings & Fevers

I sit in the closet, hiding and numb. I don't want to feel anymore. I wish everything would go back to the way it had been before. Where all we worry about was when winter would end; not worrying about whether one of us would die tomorrow. I barely care who is outside anymore. No, that's a lie; I hope it's Maugrim and his wolves, that way my pain can end and he can take me away as well.

I suddenly hear someone opening the front door. I jump out of the closet and run towards them. If I ambush them maybe they'll be able to tell me what happened to him, Tumnus. I remember reading the note the secret police of that Witch left on the stone post in his living room. I remember what it said:

_The faun Tumnus,_

_Is hereby charged with High Treason,_

_Against her imperial __Majesty,_

_Jadis, Queen of Narnia,_

_For comforting her enemies,_

_And fraternizing with humans,_

_Signed_

_MAUGRIM_

_Captain of the Secret Police_

_Long Live The Queen_

Those words echo in my mind: _Tumnus, charged, High Treason, fraternizing with humans..._

_Long Live The Queen._

* * *

><p>We were lying on his bed, I remember him having his arms around me. My head was lying on his chest, the rest of me under the covers. All we would do in the morning was laze in his bed, talking and being together. He would tell me about our land and how Narnia was without winter, without the reign of the Witch. He wrapped a strand of my hair around his finger and kissed it then started speaking.<p>

"In the summer Narnia shined and the trees glowed. The fauns danced with the nymphs and the dryads," He explained, looking past me at something I would probably never see, "We celebrated and everything was wondrous."

"But winter is wondrous too though," I protested, though it was all I ever knew.

"Yes," He said turning to look at me, propping himself up on his elbow, "Winter is very beautiful, my lovely Winter Oak," He emphasized, reminding me that I might be a little bit bias, "But sadly not all your friends are as lucky; some cannot survive in this weather," He paused, "You've never had a Christmas have you?" He asked me gently, but curiously.

"No, I haven't. Have you?" I whispered, breathless. Christmas sounded like such a wonderful thing from what Tumnus had told me.

"My father celebrated Christmas with me one year," He sighed lying back down on the bed, I wrapped my arms around him once more and put my ear to his heart. I listened to his breathing and the beating underneath his skin; I listened to his voice, his story. I listened.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck!" I hear a familiar young woman's voice cry out as I rush into her.<p>

"Oh. Oops," I say as I realize who it is. It's Faith, not Maugrim, I am relieved but also slightly disappointed. I now have no worries of dying in the immediate future, but on the other hand; she will know nothing of Tumnus' disappearance. I weigh my two options in my mind for a moment then realize that actually, shit. She knows nothing about me and Tumnus in general!

"Fuck," I mutter under my breath. What am I supposed to say I'm doing here?

"What was that? And what in Narnia are you doing ambushing me at Mr. Timnos' house anyways!" She starts ranting, yet paused for a breath.

"It's Tumnus," I reply.

"That's all you have to say? Seriously? After you ambush me for no reason?" She exclaims, clearly frustrated. But she's used to my daily abuse anyways, such as pillow hitting, thwacking on the head etc., so I know she will forgive me soon enough.

"Alright," she says, I knew it wouldn't take long, "So tell me what you're doing here," She looks me straight in the eye, trying to calm down and taking deep breaths.

"You tell me what you're doing here."

"No... You tell me."

"I asked first," I counter, though I knew it isn't technically true.

"You did not!" She shrieks.

"You're shrieking again," I sigh.

"I do _not _shriek!" She shrieks again.

"You're doing it right now," I say, in a monotone voice, I'm used to enduring this.

"I am – " She adjusts her pitch at the last moment, " – not," She says quietly.

"Okay then," I agree, quite preoccupied by the colour of the wall behind her at the moment. Was it red? Or was it brown? Maybe it was a mix of the two...

"Are you listening to me?" She exclaims, sighing.

"Oh, I hadn't realized you were talking. Sorry."

"Danica!" She sighs at me again, "You really need to pay attention to people, I was asking you yet again: What are you doing here?" She says the latter slowly and purposefully, as if talking to a child.

"I'm not a child."

"I never said you were."

"Then don't treat me like one."

"I wasn't," She snaps.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Faith lets out an exasperated sigh yet again.

"See you got me off topic again, why are you avoiding this question so much. It's a simple question..." She trails off, pondering, her mind probably going places I don't want them too. No she's not supposed to know yet! And not today, not like this, he was supposed to be here! I see her eyes widen, looking right into mine, a guilty look probably plastered all over my face by now.

"No..." She whispers, "It can't be..."

I cringe and turn to look at her again. Could she have discovered our secret?

"Do you..." She starts, my breath hitches.

"Are you..." She continues, "Is he tutoring you?" She finally asks, looking shocked.

Huh? Is she using tutoring as code for something? Does she mean the Narnian secrets about Aslan that Tumnus has been teaching me? I've never heard of that one before...

"What is it? English, French? No... Let me see... History? Tell me it's not History!" She exclaims frantically, "But you were always doing so well in school! I don't understand why you would get tutoring from someone you _barely _know!" She pauses for breath.

"It's not tutoring!" I exclaim, well... Not the kind she's thinking of, "And I don't "_barely_" know him. I know him quite well, _actually_." I huff.

"Well then what is it?" She asks, curious now.

Damn it. Stupid ego, I could have just said that it was tutoring. Shit.

"Uhh..." I trail off, "Well..." And I burst into tears that I couldn't hold in anymore. You'd think that someone could run out of tears but from what I've been through today I don't believe I'll ever be able to stop crying. I sit down on the ground and lay my hands out in front of me.

"Stupid... hic... tears..." I hiccup.

Faith runs towards me, I can smell the pine of her wreath in her hair and its scent fills me with familiar thoughts. Her dark brown, nearly black, curly hair tumbles down in waves to brush her shoulders. She was always happy these days; I was starting to wonder if she had also found a boyfriend. Though she wasn't as happy as I'd been since Tumnus and me... Tumnus and I... My tears come back and twice as hard, racking my body with sobs. Faith sits and holds me; her slim figure, graceful for once, providing comfort. Though she was a pine dryad she had a very willowy figure, not surprisingly tall but only a little shorter than me. She opens her big almond shaped auburn eyes and they start to fill with tears as well.

She always was very empathic; when any of us would feel pain, she could feel it too. I guess Faith is just special that way; if the people she loves have to be in pain then she would rather share their pain than leave them alone with their burden.

"What's wrong?" She says calmly, trying to get me to quiet down, "What happened?"

"We have to get out of here," I sob, "... Not safe," I mutter unintelligibly.

"My thought exactly," She whispers while looking around, "This place is creepy, look at all the broken, turned over furniture!"

I start sobbing even harder and she gives me an entirely quizzical look.

"Okaay..." She says, "Let's just calm down here," She mutters as she starts taking me by the arm and leading me out of his house, her auburn eyes filled with worry. I suppose she probably thinks I'm insane, I don't really care. Stupid Faith, not being able to read minds, why do I have to say it out loud, couldn't she have just known all along and say something like: Oh I know what it is and it's alright *poof* here's Tumnus back? Why doesn't the world possess magic like that? I ponder these thoughts as I pass by the spying trees to Michelle's house, my other best friend. She just happens to be a wolf and her parents are on the side of the White Witch, but they won't be home until tomorrow, business trip, so it will be free to talk. I wonder if they were part of the group that took Tumnus.

Faith drags me out of his house and as I walk along beside her I simply let myself go and stay a complete puppet. I black out, or space out or forget the existence of time and when I next open my eyes I am in front of Michelle's door.

Faith knocks on the door and when Michelle opens it she takes one look at me and says, "Alright let's get her inside."

"Help her, I don't know what's wrong!" exclaims Faith, clearly worrying. I watch this all in a daze as if I'm not really involved in any of this.

Michelle leads me to her bedroom and lies me on the bed. She feels my forehead and turns quickly to Faith.

"She has a fever! Why didn't you tell me she had a damn fever?" She mutters and tells Faith to go grab a hand towel. She keeps instructing Faith on different things to fix up, medicines and such. I don't feel hot at all though. I feel cold, really cold; I shiver as I suddenly realize this. Michelle lays more blankets on me and the warm soft lights around me dim.

"Sleep... When you wake up you'll feel better," Michelle whispers to me, her voice echoing.

_Everything goes dark._


End file.
